50 magical masterpieces
by TheRightWriter
Summary: This is a series of Drabble. Warning there may be DH spoilers. Fluff between MANY characters, and untold moments in all of the books! Oh, and drabble is supposed to be short, so dont flame on that! R&R! Some better than others. TCWas, Fluff and Untold.
1. Newshluffs

Disclaimer: I am only going to put this on one page, cause it gets quite annoying! I do not own Harry Potter! (denial is only a river in Egypt)

Hola, it's TheRightWriter again! Please Enjoy, and REVIEW!

This is a part of Deathly Hallows that was untold…well at least to me. So this does not have a POV.

**Pairing: **Neville and Luna

"Oh, Hello Neville" Luna said lightly and high pitched as usual. Luna always has a strange way of knowing who is in her presence without even turning around… Neville found it a little creepy, himself.

"Hey, Luna" Neville said nervously walking beside her. He thought of things to say as Luna was huddled on the couch with her head on the floor and legs on the head of the sofa. They were in the room of requirements by themselves. _She had grown so beautiful during the summe__r._ His brain was racing with overwhelming feelings.

"Neville can you hand me that book?" Asked Luna as she pointed to the bookcase over on the wall."Alright…by the way…why are you sitting that way? That can't feel very pleasant" He said calmly as he walked over and handed her the book.

"On the contrary, Neville! It really is quite satisfying. Also you can get away from the newsh-luffs by lying contortioned." Luna replied looking dreamy as normal.

Neville really grew fond of her wacky ways… he actually admired them. Neville acted on his impulse and put his head on the ground and his feet sticking out beyond the peak of the couch.

"Hi" Luna said looking over at him. He replied and blushed furiously.

"I thought I would try something different" He said as the both stared at the upside down fire.

"That's a good idea…besides, now you can get away from the newsh-luffs with me"

**AN**: hahahaha. I think I captured Luna pretty well…god you got to love Luna. Haha. I don't know if I captured Neville that well…but I loved writing it. Please Review!


	2. Mind Surpassed

Hola! TheRightWriter once again! Sorry for the wait, but I go back to school tomorrow! What a bummer! Well, enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated!

This Drabble is for MegTao, who requested Draco/Hermione fluff! Well, even though I like Hermione and Ron better… it was alright doing this one! Enjoy once again!

**POV: Draco**

**Pairing: Draco and Hermione**

Draco was alone walking in the library… even a slytherin wants to get good grades. Plus it would make his Mum proud. He liked to please his Mum… she really enjoys spending time with him… and even if he doesn't admit it to his pals, he enjoys it too.

He was walking silently to a book called: _Best of Beasts_, and picked it up. He started to open the book, when a screaming head was expanding out of it, etching its face along the words. He shut the pages promptly and Hermione looked around to hear where the noise had come from. Her eyes finally met Malfoy's; she glared fiercely but turned back to her book, which was apparently more important. Draco would have glared back or interrogated her in front of his slytherin friends, but for one occasion by himself…he felt…sorry.

The "S" word. He's never felt that way in his life. _Why do I feel this way? It's only Granger…yet I never felt this way about anyone….not even Pansy. _His mind was racing…fighting with his inner soul. _She's a filthy mud blood…why would I feel any different around her? _He pulled a chair out but missed it by mere inches and fell flat on his behind. He heard Hermione giggle, and his heart was beating like lightning. His mind lost control, and his soul won it over. _You love her. _

**AN:** It was alright, but I enjoyed writing the others more! PLEASE Review!


	3. Why can't that be me?

**Hello, TheRightWriter again, this one is the shortest EVER…but eh, it's ****a drabble**** and it's quite funny…at least to me. Enjoy!**

**POV: Hermione**

**Pairing: Hermione and Ron**

**Preferably 6****th**** book era.**

She wanted to slap him…she wanted to kiss him. _How many feelings can you have at once?!_

Hermione thought, as she was watching "Won-Won" and Lavender going at it once again.

_Why are guys so clueless? I mean I asked him first… _ _What are they doing? It looks like they are chasing nargles! Honestly, I've been around Luna way too long… _

Hermione was fuming with anger…she should be the one over on the couch with that handsome redhead.

_I know one feeling for sure…I'm definitely feeling a bat bogey spell that I would very much like to hit __her __with…_

**Hahahahaha.**** Please review! No flames please!**


	4. Hope to make Harry Proud

**Hey this is beginning to become an annual thing. ****Ha-ha****. Well TheRightWriter here, and with another story. Enjoy!**

**Untold moment in D.A. and set in DH. SPOILERS!**

**No POV. Well sort of Ginny's but, eh. **

"Neville, I'm scared…what if we get caught?" a third year said, behind a small group of what was left of Dumbledore's army.

"_You_ wont be going, only Ginny, Luna and I." Neville replied, matter-of-factly. There were some older kids that groaned, but the younger were relieved.

"What if you guys get hurt? What would we do without leaders?" A first year asked solemnly. "We won't…besides..." Ginny started, stepping forward. "We are getting the sword so Harry can defeat Voldermort…you all want to keep your families safe, don't you?" There were whimpers and flinches when she finished. Ginny sighed. "Even if we do get hurt…" More whimpers. "…we are doing so, in Dumbledore and Harry's honor."

Later on, Ginny, Neville, and Luna ventured down the hall after stepping carefully out of the Room of Requirements. Sneaking from hall to hall made them feel important. _This must be how Harry always feels like. _Ginny thought as she whispered the password to Snape's office. (Calling Snape, headmaster was something they never did…they would get extra detentions for that) "Who will win" Ginny smiled, she didn't think that was the password, honestly.

As they climbed the stairs two at a time, they were quite pleased with themselves; grinning wildly the whole way up. "How are we going to get the sword? It's in a glass case!" Luna whispered, when they reached the peak. "Well 'Captain Obvious'" Ginny began. "We break it!" Neville waited a couple of seconds and answered. "Yeah, but what are we going to _break _it _with?_" Neville looked around. "Ah-ha!" Neville stated as he picked up a staff, lined with gold trim and an owl on the top. "Must have been Dumbledore's" Neville suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want to do the honors?" Neville asked as he handed the staff to Ginny. "Why yes good sir" she teased. "WAIT! Let me try something!" Luna yelled quietly, just as Ginny was about to break glass.

"Accio, sword!" They waited several seconds. "Darn…I thought that would've worked." Neville patted her back. Ginny could tell there was something going on with those two. "It was a good idea, but Godric's sword is just too powerful" On that note, Ginny stabbed at the glass as it shattered into oblivion. _I hope to make Harry Proud._

**AN: Read and Review!**


	5. What a perfect afternoon

**Hey everyone! TheRightWriter here with another drabble! Send in requests and I will do my best to write them for you!! R&R!**

**Pairing: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks**

Tonks was sitting huddled up in her chair, curled with her favorite book and huge chunk of chocolate cake.

She licked the spoon after every bite, somewhat seductively; she knew Remus was watching. He really started to care for her, but hadn't admitted his feelings.

He knew that Tonks had seen him and came out of hiding.

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if saying: What are you up to?

"Uh…er…sorry about that…I guess I still have a little Marauder left in me"

They both smirked.

"That's what I love about you, Remus" She tilted her head.

Remus grinned, she said "love" "you" and "Remus" in the same sentence.

"W-what?" Remus asked and coughed loudly.

"I think we need to talk" Tonks said as she closed her book and looked deep into his eyes.

"I really like you Remus…"

His eyes grew in happiness but yet…in sorrow.

"I know you think I am too young, and that you are too old… but that's too damn bad, because I care too much for you! I don't know if you will feel the same way…"

Remus couldn't take it; he cut her off from speaking and kissed her leisurely.

Her hair flashed red, the same as her cheeks.

As they broke apart he asked: "Do I look…old…to you?"

She smiled. That was such a marauder question. "I think you look pretty damn good!"

He kissed her for a second but let her get back to reading. He knew how important reading was.

Tonks couldn't help but let a little squeak of please as he walked away, making her hair turn yellow.

_What a perfect afternoon_

**Hey, hope you enjoyed…if you send in some requests of what pairing or moment you would want to see please leave a review! R&R and tell me how I'm doing, that's what keeps me going! No flames please!**


	6. I just called him James!

**Hello, TheRightWriter here again with another drabble! Enjoy and Review! **

**Pairing: **Lily Evans and James Potter. **(My first Marauder drabble, hope its okay) **

**POV: **Lily Evans

_James Potter… a head boy? The world's gone mad! _Lily thought as she shifted in her chair. She was alone, other than a small girl named Alice…She was a little different, so people didn't like to be around her.

Anyway, her mind drifted back to her own thoughts.

_This can't be… it's not like he works for his grades like I do, nor is he responsible…" _She laughed at the thought. It was just yesterday he pulled yet another prank on poor Severus…not like Lily and he are talking or anything…

_Potter would look dashing with a head boy badge on, though…NO…LILY get that OUT of your mind this instant! James will forever be a pompous jerk. _

Lily looked flabbergasted…what was she thinking?

_James is quite popular…but…why is he going after… me? _

She shook her head in confusion.

_Certainly a lot of things are changing…I just called him James!_

**AN: ha-ha. Well if you request something, your wish is my command! Please Review! **


	7. About Him

Hello, TheRightWriter here! Here's another drabble, if you request something I will write it in my next one! So review!

**Pairing: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore**

**NO POV. UNTOLD MOMENT IN 5****th**** BOOK. **

"Albus, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Minerva!" Dumbledore snapped.

She sighed. "Potter and the other kids are going to the Ministry _now! _They think Voldermort has Sirius Black! You need to stop them… It's not true! I mean it can't…" She now had tears gliding down from her wrinkled eyes to her chapped lips.

"He could be using his mind…but there's still one fact for sure… Tom is at the Ministry."

Minerva yelped as she watched Albus approach the fireplace with a handful of floo powder cupped in his hand.

"I don't know what you are planning to do Albus…but…be careful" She kissed his cheek as Dumbledore's figure vanished from sight leaving behind a puff of green smoke.

He left her crying on his bench, about the kids, about the people fighting, about her not being able to help, but most of all… about him.

**AN: Y'all might have some constructive critism about ****McGonagall**** not being tougher, but I think she deserves a moment to let all of her emotions out. She's suc****h a tough****! Got to love her! REQUEST AND REVIEW!! **


End file.
